


[ART] No Ships Like Partnerships, or "What's a Starsky?"

by mortmere



Category: Starsky & Hutch, due South
Genre: Art, Fanart, M/M, Partnership, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28809567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mortmere/pseuds/mortmere
Summary: Fraser needs a lesson in American popular culture.
Relationships: Benton Fraser/Ray Kowalski, Ken Hutchinson/David Starsky
Comments: 35
Kudos: 85





	[ART] No Ships Like Partnerships, or "What's a Starsky?"

[ ](https://64.media.tumblr.com/8b98c89e1a6eafc51dce9f451f0fcb14/5238308400f165ea-9a/s2048x3072/bb7e3be694ef839f4ca9af5658ebe8dd7a080c7e.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> In "Mountie and Soul", Ray refers to himself as Starsky and to Fraser as Hutch. 
> 
> Of course Mr. Bat Ears heard it, but didn't have a clue what it meant, so he asked Ray. As an explanation, Ray showed him “Survival”.
> 
> There are some inevitable developments here:  
> 1) Ray thinks "Kiss him. Kiss him. Kiss him."  
> 2) Fraser clears his throat and suggests that, under the circumstances, Starsky should really keep Hutch's neck immobile.  
> 3) Dief licks Ray's ear.


End file.
